The GX SWitch
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: During a duel between Alexis and Jaden, a glitch malfunction in the dueling platform. Thus resulting in Alexis and Jaden switching bodies with each other. So tune in to see how these two live each other's lives.


The GX Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Yugioh GX, all that goes to its creators and producers.

Summary: During a duel between Alexis and Jaden, a glitch malfunction in the dueling platform. Thus resulting in Alexis and Jaden switching bodies with each other. So tune in to see how these two live each other's lives.

Chapter 1

Hello there and welcome to Duel Academy which is an school located on an island. Were any and all students come to learn how to play the game of duel monsters, and hopefully make a career out of it. The academy itself was founded and built by Seto Kaiba the world's second best duelist next to Yugi Muto the king of games himself.

Once students have passed their entrance exam, they are placed into one of the three dorms modeled after the three Egyptian God Cards. Slifer red is the dorm for the rookies or so called slackers, next Ra yellow houses the intermediate students, while Obelisk blue houses the so called elite duelists though only a handful can actually back that up.

And if you are wondering who I am, well let me introduce myself the name is Jaden Yuki. And I am a first year student at duel academy, though due to poor grades on the written exam I am in slifer red dorm. My deck is an elemental hero deck, that when fused together form even more powerful monsters. But enough about me, now I will tell you the story of hiw my friend Alexis Rhodes and I ended up switching bodies.

But first let me tell you a bit about Alexis, and her time here at duel academy. First off Alexis is in Obelisk blue, although she does not act like the majority of the arrogant duelists in there. She is known as the queen of obelisk blue not only for her wicked dueling skills, but also for her incredible beauty. Though her time here at the academy has not always been sunshine and rainbows. For you see Alexis has an older brother named Atticus, who went missing in the abandon dorm when Alexis was only a first year student. Now onto the story.

You see kit all began one day, when Alexis and I were just hanging out. When all of a sudden we were called to the chancellor's office, though not for anything bad. Cause as soon as we had arrived Chancellor Sheppard, had begun to tell us that one of the dueling platforms had begun to seem glitchy. And that he needed to see what was wrong with them, so he had asked us to have a duel to see the problem first hand.

After we had gathered our duel disks and decks, we had immediately arrived at the dueling arena. And once we had gotten set up, both Alexis and I had begun our duel. After awhile of dueling we were both down to our last couple of hundred life points. And both Alexis and I had our ace monsters out on the field, though they were powered up thanks in part to our magic cards.

When all of a sudden an immense electrical surge had occurred, which painfully shocked the both of us into blacking out. After a couple of minutes had passed by, I had begun to feel the chancellor shaking me awake and calling out to me. After managing to sit upward, but still having my eyes closed I heard the chancellor mutter that he was glad we were okay. And at the point is when I had opened my eyes, but came face-to-face with had appeared to be me.

Feeling both shocked and utterly confused, I had quickly screamed out in panic. Though after my shout I heard the chancellor ask me "_what is wrong Alexis is everything okay?" _which served to confuse me more after me called me Alexis. Though that is when I had looked down and saw not only was I wearing the female uniform for obelisk blue, it also seems that I had a female body. Sensing the panic rise in me once again I quickly looked into the reflective side of the duel disk, and came face-to-face with Alexis's reflection and not mine.

Remembering that the chancellor had asked a question, I turned towards him and said "_Chancellor Sheppard though I may look like Alexis, I am really Jaden somehow it seems that the electric surge has switched her and me." _which had made an astonished look appear on his face. Though after that we had both heard a muffled male groan, sensing that my former body was waking up we had quickly rushed over to it.

And once we had it sit up, I saw my former eyes open and look directly at me. Seeing how my former eyes and widen in terror, I quickly covered his mouth with my gloved hand. And then I had said to him "_yes Alexis this is not a dream or a hallucination you are in my body, and it is me Jaden here in your body." _telling him what had transpired moments ago though flinching at the sound of me speaking with Alexis's voice. Soon after I saw Jaden(A) start to calm down, and then I removed my hand from his mouth.

Though after which I heard him speak "_how in the world could this have happened to us?" _knowing that he wanted answers. I quickly stated that it was because of the glitch within the dueling platform. Not knowing what to do next we both turned towards chancellor Sheppard and at the same time asked "_what do we do now CHancellor, how can we fix this?" _hoping that he would have a solution.

After seeing the aged male take some time to think, we finally heard him say "_first off I don't think we can reverse this without causing serious harm to the both of you." _though as we were about to interrupt him. He quickly continued and said "_next time could possibly kill you two and I am not taking that risk, for now though it seems you two will have to assume each other's identities in order to pass in public." _is what he had told us.

Though before anything else could be said, we both asked him "_wait Chancellor what is going to happen to the dueling platform now?"_ in which he told us that dueling would be suspended for now until all platforms could be fixed and updated. Soon after he had begun to tell us "_I recommend you two not only get checked out at the infirmary, but also you should begin teaching each other on how to act like the current person you are." _is what he said.

Although before he had left he had one more thing to tell us and that was "_by the way Jaden since you are now Alexis you will be staying in the girls dorm in obelisk blue, while Alexis you will go back to Jaden's room in slifer red to keep up appearances." _was his final piece of advice to us. Afterwards he had left us alone to go and contact Kaiba, and alert him on the situation about the platforms.

Knowing that we did not have much of a choice I turned to Jaden(A) and said "_well Alexis lets get over to the infirmary as soon as possible." _I told him. After seeing him nod in acceptance, we picked up ourselves off of the floor and exited the dueling arena. In order to make our way to the academy's infirmary.


End file.
